03 czerwca 1991
TP1 8.30 Pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II., Msza św. i koronacja obrazu Matki Bożej z Łukowca 13.30 Spotkania z literaturą - bohaterowie "Lalki" 14.05 Agroszkoła - podlewanie roślin 14.35 Cisza i dźwięk 15.00 Telewizja edukacyjna zaprasza - informacje o programach 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - szkoła inna: szkoły katolickie w Holandii 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Video - Top 16.20 LUZ - program nastolatków 16.50 IV Pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II. Msza św. z homilią (Kielce) 19.15 Dobranoc: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Adam Mickiewicz i Juliusz Słowacki: "Godzina miłości, nadziei, rozpaczy" 21.30 Publicystyka 21.55 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: "S" 22.40 Trzeci dzień pielgrzymki papieża Jana Pawła II 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 J. angielski - l. 59 TP2 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 17.30 "Kusza" (20): "Księżniczka" - odc. serialu przygodowego USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Przegląd kronik 19.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: 150 lat Sławistyki wrocławskiej 19.15 O programach Dwójki 19.30 J. angielski -l. 30 20.00 Powroty:" Maratończyk" - film dok. (powtórka na życzenie telewidzów) 21.00 Studio KBWE (z Krakowa) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Wszystkim, których kochałem" (5) - serial obyczaj. USA 22.45 Krzysztof Kąkolewski o pogromie kieleckim 23.05 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka 23.55 CNN - Headline News 0.00 Program na wtorek TP Katowice 14.00-16.30 Retransmisja program satelitarnego - "CNN" 16.30 Kino z satelity: z serii "Inspektor Gadżet" - "Porwanie astrofizyków" - film dla dzieci 17.00 "Kalejdoskop sportowy" - w opr. A. Zydorowicza 17.30 "Język francuski dla każdego?" - program G. Jurosz 17.45 "Muzyczna 15" W. Zamorskiego 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kino z satelity: "V" - film sensacyjno-kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 19.30 "W setną rocznicę urodzin Prokofjewa" - transmisja koncertu WOSPRiTV pod dyr. A. Wita. Solista - Kum Woo Paik - Korea Płd. 19.25-22.00 Retransmisja program satelitarnego - "TV-5" 22.00 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 Rosemary Conley 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.05 Playdays - the Why Bird Stop 10.25 Pinny's House 10.35 The Hogan Family 11.00 News and Regional News; Weather 11.05 The High Chaparral 11.55 Reviving Antiques 12.00 News and Regional News; Weather 12.05 Summer People 12.25 Heirs and Graces 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News Followed by Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Humdingers 14.15 Starsky and Hutch 15.00 Head of the Class 15.25 Bazaar 15.50 Children's BBC 15.55 The Quack Chat Show 16.10 New Lassie 16.35 Defenders of the Earth 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan with Joanna Lumley 19.30 Family Matters 20.00 Takeover Bid 20.30 Birds of a Feather 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Sportsnight Special 22.50 Law and Order 23.40 The Colour Eye 0.10 Weather 0.15 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Social Problems and Welfare: Why Care? 7.10 The Midlands Enlightenment 8.00 News 8.15 Holiday Outings 8.30 Daytime on Two 8.30 Out of the Dolls' House 8.55 History File 9.15 A Life of Our Own 9.40 English Time 10.00 Storytime: Dogger 10.18 Music Time 10.40 Standard Grade History 11.00 Zig Zag: the Greeks 11.20 Micro Mindstretchers 11.25 Save a Life (Teletext) 11.35 Supersense (Teletext) 12.05 Landmarks Special Reports 12.30 A Day in the Life: a Police River Patrol 12.35 Lifeschool 13.00 Study Ireland 13.20 Bertha 13.40 Landmarks: Buildings and Builders 14.00 News and Weather followed by Storytime 14.15 Songs of Praise 14.50 Holiday Outings 15.00 News; Weather Followed by Grand Prix 15.50 News; Weather and Regional News; Weather 16.00 Under Sail 16.15 Chasing Daydreams 17.00 Christopher Columbus 18.40 DEFII 19.40 Open Space 20.10 Horizon 21.00 License to Kill 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown